La première fois
by ShaKaan
Summary: Ca y est, Kyo est revenu ! Yuya va en profiter pour faire une drôle de découverte


Auteur : ShaKaan

Titre : La première fois

Source : Samuraï Deeper Kyo

Disclaimer : Bouh ouh ouh !!!! Y sont pas à moi les persos !! C'est pas zuste !!! J'aimerais bien un Kyo moi !

Couple : un Kyo-Yuya principalement, quand aux autres, ils sont faciles à voir.

Note : Me revoilà pour une deuxième fic sur SDK !! Les reviews que j'ai reçu m'ont fait très plaisir !! Donc un grand merci a tous ceux qui m'en ont envoyé !! Eh non, boulette de riz tu n'auras pas ma mort sur ta conscience (si du moins tu en as une ), au contraire, je persiste et signe avec ce 2ème one-shot !!

* * *

La première fois

Ca y est ! Kyo aux yeux de démon était revenu !! 3 ans qu'il avait disparu ! 3 longues années pendant lesquelles elle l'avait recherché dans tout le Japon ! Et maintenant il était là, devant ses yeux, à boire du saké avec toute la team réuni pour l'occasion !!

En apparence, il était resté le même, mais elle l'avait bien remarquée, quelque chose était différent. Mais impossible de mettre le doigt dessus, c'était très subtil. Elle haussa les épaules en se disant que ce ne devait pas être bien important et retourna dans la pièce où se déroulait la petite fête.

-« Eh Yuya, t'étais où ? », s'écria Tigre Rouge en lui sautant dessus .

-« Je suis sorti prendre l'air, il fait chaud ici ! », répondit la chasseuse de prime en souriant.

-« Tiens bois ça, ça te rafraîchiras ! », lui dit Yukimura en lui tendant une coupelle de saké.

-« Je suis désolé, mais je ne bois pas d'alcool. »

-« Tu n'as jamais bu de saké ? », s'étonna-t-il.

-« Jamais », répondit la blonde.

-« Bah, tu peu bien faire une exception pour aujourd'hui ! C'est jour de fête et puis profites-en pour une fois que ce n'est pas toi qui payes ! »

En effet, les festivités étaient gracieusement offertes par Tigre Rouge ou plutôt Hidetada Tokugawa, comme il le lui avait avoué après la mort de l'ex-roi rouge. D'ailleurs, ils étaient actuellement dans une des pièces du palais shogunal.

Yuya regarda autour d'elle : Akari et Okuni se disputaient pour savoir laquelle des deux finirait avec Kyo , Akira discutait ou plutôt, se disputait avec Tokito , Bontenmaru essayait de draguer les serveuses du palais et se prenait des refus sous les moqueries acerbes de Sasuke . Shinreï regardait tout ce beau monde et avait l'air de se demandait ce qu'il fichait là. Luciole, pour ne pas changer, était perdu dans la contemplation d'une chenille. Mahiro d'abord, intimidée par l'ambiance qui régnait, finit par se rapprocher de Shinreï et bientôt, tous deux discutèrent comme s'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde. Kyoshiro et Sakuya étaient dans leur coin et se murmurait des mots doux. Kyo, lui ricanait face aux pitreries de Tigre Rouge.

Il leva les yeux un instant pour la regarder et se retourna vers Akari qui lui demandait de choisir entre elle et la renarde.

Yuya fronça les sourcils. Encore une fois, elle avait eu l'impression que quelque chose avait changé chez Kyo. Elle secoua la tête, Kyo restait le même quoiqu'il arrive : violent, pervers et alcoolique ! Après un instant de réflexion, elle se tourna vers Yukimura :

-« Finalement, je crois que je vais accepté un verre ».

Le lendemain…..

Yuya retint un gémissement de douleur. Elle avait la sensation qu'on lui enfonçait des aiguilles dans les yeux et dans le crâne. Elle ne ressentait pour l'instant qu'une seule chose d'agréable : l'oreiller sous sa tête. Elle souleva doucement ses paupières et fut aussitôt éblouie par les rayons du soleil. Mettant une main devant ses yeux, elle essaya de se rappeler ce qui c'était passer la veille pour être si mal en point ce matin. Elle se redressa en sursaut : évidement qu'elle se sentait mal ! Elle avait bu de l'alcool pour la première fois de sa vie ! Par contre, pas moyen de se souvenir de la quantité ingurgitée, ni de ce qui s'était passé ensuite ! Elle se réinstalla sur cet oreiller si confortable. Les battements d'un cœur sous sa tête apaisaient sa migraine. Un cœur sous sa tête ?! Elle se releva brusquement et pour la première fois, regarda autour d'elle : première chose, personne n'avait bougé depuis hier, ils étaient toujours dans la même pièce. Deuxième chose, son oreiller n'en était pas un : dieu seul sait comment, elle s'était endormie sur son torse. Yuya le regarda prudemment et soupira de soulagement : il dormait encore. Il était vraiment adorable quand il dormait d'ailleurs : allongé sur le dos, un bras sous la nuque, la tête légèrement sur le côté. La blonde s'apprêtait à caresser ce visage pour une fois détendu mais retint sa main en rougissant.

Un deuxième coup d'œil sur la pièce la fit ricaner : certaines personnes aller avoir une belle surprise au réveil. Tokito devait, elle aussi, aimer les oreillers humains car elle avait la tête enfouie dans le cou d'Akira. Ce dernier, quand à lui, avait entourer la jeune Mibu d'un bras possessif et la tenait serrer contre lui. Bontenmaru était avachi dans un coin en compagnie de Tigre Rouge et de Yukimura. Okuni avait trouvé une peluche en la personne de Sasuke. Akari aussi, mais la sienne ressemblait à Luciole. Mahiro s'était endormie assise et sur ses genoux reposait un Shinreï bien à son aise. Kyoshiro et Sakuya étaient toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur Kyo, réprima une envie de se rallonger contre lui et alla prendre un bain.

Derrière elle, Kyo ouvrit un œil et un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

-« Mmmm, rien de tel qu'un bon bain et une promenade pour ce sentir mieux ! »

Yuya s'étira. Elle se trouvait dans le parc du palais devant des cerisiers. La journée promettait d'être magnifique : le soleil brillait et un vent léger rafraîchissait l'atmosphère, sa migraine avait disparue, bref tout aller pour le mieux.

Elle se rapprocha d'un étang et le contempla un moment.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Elle soupira. Evidement, ce moment de tranquillité ne pouvait pas durer. Elle se tourna vers l'intrus et sursauta en le reconnaissant.

-« Et toi ? »

Après tout, pourquoi serait-elle seule à se justifier.

-« Je te cherchais » répondit Kyo.

-« Si c'est mon porte-monnaie que tu veux, tu peux toujours courir !! Il est hors de question que je recommence à payer pour toi ! Si tu veux du fric, tu fais comme tous le monde : tu bosses !

-« Putain t'es chiante Yuya ! »

Elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

-« Comment m'as-tu appelé ? » Elle se rapprocha de lui, lentement, comme si elle craignait de l'effrayer, tout en le regardant dans les yeux. Enfin, elle savait ce qui avait changé chez le démon. C'était dans son regard. Il y avait quelque chose qui ressemblait à …Non, elle devait faire erreur.

Elle se tenait désormais devant lui.

-«Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire, pour une fois que je n'en veux pas à ton fric, ne me hurles pas dans les oreilles. » Il semblait agacé.

-« Tu veux quoi alors ? »

Il saisit brusquement le visage de la blonde dans sa main droite tandis qu'il lui entourait la taille du bras gauche.

-« Payer ma dette. »

Et doucement, sans la quitter des yeux, il pencha son visage vers elle. Il s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres, préférant lui laissant le choix.

Yuya n'en revenait pas. Elle ne s'était pas tromper! Cet éclat dans ses yeux, c'était bien ce qu'elle croyait !

Elle fit alors ce qu'elle désirait depuis trois ans : fermant les yeux, elle termina le mouvement amorcé par le brun et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Une fois déjà elle l'avait embrassé, mais ce n'était pas vraiment un baiser, plutôt un moyen de faire revenir Kyo à la raison lorsqu'il avait perdu le contrôle de lui-même.

Il approfondit leur baiser, la serrant contre lui. Yuya mit ses bras autour du cou du démon. Un démon qui avait appris à aimer. La lueur qu'elle avait vu briller au fond de ce regard couleur rubis, c'était de l'amour. Celui qu'il éprouvait pour elle sans oser le dire à voix haute. Un sentiment qu'il ressentait pour la première fois.

Fin

* * *

Alors, il vous a plut ce one-shot ? Dites-le moi siou plait !! Promis, je n'irais pas me pendre si vous me dites que vous n'avez pas aimé !! 


End file.
